Never in a Million Years
by klsysms21
Summary: Rose Weasley begins her fifth year at Hogwarts confident that there is nothing she can't handle, but an unlikely turn of events will put everything she knows to the test. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're going to be just fine, Rosie," Mum assured for about the thousandth time. "Both your father and I were prefects, so you should have no problem whatsoever."

"Yeah Rosie, even I did fine, and I was a bloody idiot," Dad said.

"I think Uncle George has you beat there, Dad," Hugo said. "Rose, if I say you'll do fine, will you stop freaking out? You're ruining the end of summer!"

I loved how they were trying to comfort me so much, but honestly they were just putting more worries on my mind. Today was the last day of summer break, and I was nervous. No, nervous was an understatement. It was more like the feeling you get after apparating- times ten. Ever since I received this summer's Hogwarts letter, along with the badge for Gryffindor prefect, the (metaphorical) nervous butterflies began to swarm. Who would the other prefects be? Would we get along? What if I do a horrible job? What will mum and dad think?

"Rose, have you finished packing yet?" Mum asked.

"Almost done, I just have to get a few more things," I answered.

In fact, I hadn't even begun to pack. Although in most ways I'm like my mum, I had the Weasley tendency to be a bit of a mess. I grabbed basically everything in my room and dumped it all into my trunk. Thank Merlin for the expanding-trunk charm, otherwise, I'd never be able to make it to school without forgetting something. I looked around my room, satisfied with my work, and I hurried downstairs.

"A letter arrived for you, I don't know who it's from though," Mum said.

I watched as a curiously dark owl gracefully soared out of our window and into the sky.

" I don't recognize the owl, maybe it's just one from the post office."

" I don't think so, that's a black barn owl. They're extremely rare and very expensive."

"Well, I'll save this for later," I said taking the letter from her. "I promised I'd meet Al and Nash in town in a few. "

Before she could protest, I was out the door and on my way to the town square, easily accessible by the portkey in our neighbor's backyard. Within a few minutes, I was in the middle of a small wizarding town called West Kenderton. I rushed to Dragon's Alcove, a quaint hole-in-the-wall restaurant, and saw the familiar black tousled hair, and long blonde hair of my two best friends.

I grew up with Albus living just a portkey away. Being cousins, we know pretty much everything about eachother. Until first year, we were inseparable, but when Albus was sorted into Slytherin, we had to make new friends. This was when I met Nash. Nash was unlike anyone I had ever met before. He was extremely laid back and free-spirited. This could be due to the fact that he was from the States, and not just any state, but California. He once told me that where he grew up, everybody learned to surf before they even learned how to crawl. Although I doubt it's true, it does explain his laid-back attitude towards life. I had hated Nash when I'd first met him. He rarely ever studied and yet he was still able to receive top marks on all of his exams, while I had to study for hours for the grades I get. Nash was my only rival from Gryffindor for grades and I loathed him for it. That was until one day third year. I was minding my own business walking down the hall when I heard someone say my name. I turned to see Callie Parker and Kimi Brown, two fifth-years, waving me over. I barely had ever talked to them, but they seemed nice enough, so I went.

"Hey Rose, we've been wanting to tell you something," Callie cooed.

I should have known right then that I was in trouble, but I, being the stupid third year that I was, decided to stay.

"Are you aware that you have a ton of blackheads all over your body?" smirked Kimi.

"Yeah, oh and Kimi try not to get too close, her hair might catch you on fire," laughed Callie.

The taunting would have probably continued if Nash hadn't have shown up. I guess I didn't see him , because I was too busy trying to keep my tears from falling in front of them.

"You're just jealous because her freckles and fiery hair makes her ten times hotter than you'll ever be."

The girls tried to laugh it off, but I could tell that it affected them, just as they had done to me. They scurried off, but when I turned to thank Nash, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked back to the common room to find Nash sitting by the fire. I decided to sit next to him, something I had never done before, and we proceeded to sit in silence for hours. It wasn't awkward, on the contrary, it was quite peaceful. It was like some invisible bond had formed then. We've been friends ever since. I never really asked why Nash had done it. I figured the answer was simply because it was the right thing to do.

"Rosie-Posey!" screamed the boys when they noticed me, snapping me out of my memories. They knew that I detested that nick-name, but at this point I didn't really care. I was too excited to see them. I ran and threw myself into a group hug. After all the stress I've been through, I needed a hug.

"So you got it then?" Al asked

I took out my new badge and I showed it to him. That caused an even tighter hug from him.

"How about you guys?" I asked.

Albus just shook his head and smiled.

"You know I'm not that good of a student, Rose."

"How about you?" I asked Nash knowing very well that his top marks made him an ideal candidate for the boy Gryffindor prefect.

Nash shook his head slowly from left to right.

"What the hell was Headmistress Knott thinking? You're easily the smartest boy in Gryffindor! You've never gotten detention. She must be insane not to ask you to be the prefect! I'm going to write a note to Daddy! He'll get you that position! Gosh I ca—."

Nash just held up his had.

"Rose, I was offered to be a prefect—" he started.

"Then why would you go scaring me like that, Nash? You're so rude sometimes. You just—"

"Rose, I turned it down," he said calmly.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Can you honestly see me as a prefect? I'd hate to have to snitch on everyone that did something wrong. Also, I've been a little busy with some projects, and I don't have enough time for it. Don't worry Rose; I'm sure you're going to be fine."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I always imagined that it would be Nash and I, not some stupid, pig-headed, cocky boy which pretty much all the other Gryffindor boys were.

"Well do you know who the boy is?"

"Not for sure, but I heard rumors that it was Silias McLagen."

Could my day get any worse? Silias was the leader of arrogant, toe-rag clan. To make matters worse, he's been after me since first year. Why does he have to like me? He has plenty of other girls after him, being the Gryffindor keeper and all. I mean I guess he's not too bad looking, but his personality completely ruins it.

Albus interrupted my thoughts, "If he comes within fifty feet of you with puckered lips I swear I will use an unforgivable curse on him and make him wish he'd never done it!"

"Thanks Al, but if he even so much as looks at me wrong, I won't think twice about doing that myself," I said.

The conversation moved on from there to how our summers were, to what classes we were

taking, to who was going to win the Quittich cup this year. After a few hours it was time to leave. We said our farewells (at least until tomorrow) and went home.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I'm new to publishing on here so I would love if you guys to give me feedback on how my story is. Thanks so much! -Kelsey


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rose you're late."

"Sorry Mum. I lost track of time."

"You missed dinner, so I have your supper waiting on the stove. Also, I have that letter from earlier on the table, if you'd like to read it."

"Ok thanks Mum," I said, walking over towards the mysterious letter. There wasn't anything abnormal about the letter, except for the fact that I had no idea who sent it. The penmanship was a tidy cursive unlike Al's sloppy loopy letters and Nash's sharp print: nor was it like Leena Robin's girly script or Zada's bold type. I opened the envelope to find a note that read:

_Dear Rose,_

_How has your summer been going? I am so glad to hear that we are both going to be prefects this year. I hope that we have the opportunity of conversing more as we haven't done in the past. I know that you may have some negative preconceived notions of me, but I hope I can prove to you that they are in fact untrue. I really hope you do not take this message as a challenge, but as an olive branch. I know that our history hasn't been the greatest, but I sincerely hope that we can become friends this year for the betterment of ourselves and for Hogwarts. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ SM_

SM? Great, that's just great. I go through years of trying to avoid him, and now he's my freakin' partner. Well, at least he's trying to be a gentleman about it, unlike in the past where he made a total fool of himself. This letter really doesn't sound like him. Maybe he changed over the summer. He might have grown up, at least a bit. You never know. After dinner, I made sure that there was nothing I had missed in my rushed packing. I let out Athena, my eastern screech owl, for her last flight of the summer, and went to bed.

"Wake up, Rose!" my mum yelled into my room. I looked at my clock: 10:30. Shoot. I quickly hopped in the shower, and was out in five minutes. I combed my hair as best as I could, mum could do a hair straightening charm on it in the car. I brushed my teeth, and hurried to breakfast. Half eaten eggs and oatmeal bowls scattered the counter and no one was to be found. I quickly looked to the key hanger to find that the keys were indeed missing. How could they forget me? I checked upstairs to find that they did not in fact forget my trunk. Hopefully, I could catch them at the Potter's house before they all left.

I hurriedly grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped into our fireplace. I quickly emerged from my cousins' fireplace to find an almost identical scene as was at my house. "Merlin! Everyone must have forgotten about me!" I tried to think how I could possibly get to Kings Cross Station on time. Then I remembered a little wizard tea shop just down the street from the station that was invisible to muggles. What was the name of it though? Was it Lock arms? or Key hearts? What was it? Then it finally came to me, Lockheart's Tea Shoppe. I said the name and rapidly appeared in an old run down shop. At first I thought, I had come up with the wrong name until I saw a rusted old sign over the counter saying _Lockheart's Tea Shoppe_. Phew!

My momentary celebration was cut short as I saw the time on the clock: 10:56. I ran out of the shop and spotted my destination. As fast as I could, I took off for the station. I ran like a dragon was behind me.

As I approached the platform, I took off for the wall only to be knocked off my feet by some strange force. I stood up and realized that I had literally run into my family, as Albus was the one who had knocked me off my feet. He knew that we didn't have time for conversation as it was now 10:59. He went through the wall first, and I soon followed. When we reached the train we were both panting heavily.

"Rose, why the hell did you take off without all of us?"

"I didn't take off without you. Both my family and yours left before I got down there."

"Rose, we were supposed to come to your house this year, remember? We were all waiting in the car for you and you never showed."

"Oh." That was really stupid of me. Why had Knott appointed me prefect?

With that we hugged and each went our separate ways. I went down to visit Leena and Zada, which I hadn't seen all summer, and he went to visit his guy friends, most likely Nash and Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy and Albus became fast friends on their first day at Hogwarts much to my dismay. They had met on the train, when Malfoy couldn't find room to sit anywhere else. He just swaggered into Al and I's compartment only asking if he could sit down after he had already entered. As I had already been told to keep clear of him, I stayed silent for the majority of the ride. Al, on the other hand, was not warned of his heritage, and began chatting up a storm with him. Their friendship only solidified after the sorting ceremony, after a long amount of debate, they both were placed in Slytherin. That night, I went to meet Albus and console him for his placement in the house he had least wanted, but found him with Malfoy having a great time. I yelled at Al for hanging with the wrong sort, saying many words that I am not proud to admit.

Since then, Al and I have reconciled, but Malfoy and I have had a strained relationship to say the least. We only talk when it is absolutely necessary, either when we are around A, for his sake only, or when teachers pair us up in class, which is frequently. I guess it's because he is probably the only real competition Nash and I have for grades, but I'd much rather be paired up with Nash than him.

"Rose! I missed you so much!" came Leena's peppy voice along with a hug of such force that could rival a muggle pro-wrestler's tackle.

"Missed you too Leena, but seriously you're smothering me," I said through struggling breaths.

"Oh, sorry," Leena apologized and got up.

"I missed always picking your butt up," Zana chuckled, offering me a hand. Zana and Leena were about as different as night and day. While Leena was a voluptuous blonde who always had a smile on her face and a boy after her, Zana was a cool, calm, and collected brunette with a pencil thin body and a sarcastic sense of humor. Somehow, they worked together though and could always make me laugh and feel better when I was down.

"So, how does it feel to be a Gryffindor prefect?" asked Leena jumping up and down.

"Nauseating, in both ways," I responded.

"Oh, and do you know who the guy is?"

"Not for sure, but I heard it was McLagen."

"Well I heard that he dated this rich muggle girl over the summer, and he invited her over to his house and she saw his mum and dad dressed in wizard robes and got all freaked out, and then she told him to never to talk to her again, and then—"

"I hate to interrupt, but Rose, the prefect meeting is in five minutes and it looks like you just jumped out of bed," stated Zana.

"Don't worry, we can fix you up," piped Leena.

About halfway through straightening my hair, there was a knock on my compartment. Sure enough, there was a tall, and (I hate to admit) handsome Silias waiting on the other side of it.

"Whoa, Rose, are you um, feeling okay?" he said, slightly amused.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, I just got off to a bit of a late start this morning. What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could, um, walk to the prefects' meeting together," he said with a suppressed chuckle. I must look like a bloody idiot, but I guess I'd just have to own it.

"Fine," I said grabbing a hair tie from Leena's box. I put my hair up in a quick braid, said goodbye and walked up to the front of the train.

"So I am really looking forward to spending so much time with you this year."

"Look, McLagen, I know that it's not your fault you were picked to be a prefect, but please do me a favor, and don't act like this changes anything between us. I will get along for the sake of Gryffindor, but I will not, nor will I ever, go out with you."

After that we walked in silence until we got to the room and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The meeting was relatively boring. Basically it was a whole lot of rules and procedures. They were also going to be rotating the houses of the prefects who do the castle rounds, so I might be with the girl prefect of Ravenclaw, Janine Finch, one night and the boy prefect of Hufflepuff, Chance Creevy, the next night. This was in order to get us to be familiar with the other prefects in our year. Thankfully, this means that I will be spending less time with McLaggen, unfortunately I found that this also means I will most likely be spending time with Malfoy, as he was the boy prefect of Slytherin. He didn't really say much during the meeting, but I could tell something was bothering him.

When I walked back to my compartment I decided to confront him about it. I figured that since he was Albus's friend and since we were both prefects, that I might as well try to make things better between us. "Malfoy," I said as I tapped him on the shoulder, "Is there something wrong?""Nothing's wrong," he said shortly. "Are you sure?" "Positive, just leave me alone, okay?" he said and turned to go back to his compartment.

I did the same, somewhat dejected I'll admit. "So what was that about?" asked Zada when I sat down. "I'm not really sure. Wait were you spying on me?" I asked. "Of course we were, we wanted to know if McLagen still in one piece," she said matter of factly. "You know who's gotten really cute? Scorpius Malfoy," said Leena in a dreamy voice. "Yeah, too bad his personality is still all git." We left it with that talking about the guys we had crushes on and the classes we were dreading.

After hours, we finally arrived at the school, standing just as regal as ever. After we gathered our luggage (which took forever because of the amount of stuff Leena brought) we hopped on the last carriage to go to the school containing Albus, Nash, and Scorpius, who looked like he was about to vomit. Every so often he would look at the front of the carriage, and become (if possible) a bit paler each time. I wonder what was up with him. When Leena noticed she leaned over and whispered, " Okay, maybe I was wrong earlier," and giggled.

After the sorting occurred, and we ate our delicious welcome back meal, we were off to bed. After finally unpacking everything, Leena, Zada, and I, plus the other girls in our room went down to sit around the fire for our annual start of the year ritual of Exploding Snap and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Amidst our fun, we heard a tap on the window. Savannah, one of the other girls in our dorm, opened it to reveal a mysterious black barn owl, much like the one who had delivered the first note. The bird flew over to me, dropped off a note, and sped away.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" I did as I was told and saw a letter that said,

_Dear Rose,_

_I am deeply sorry for my rude behavior today. I know that it probably didn't do anything to prove to you that I truly have changed. I know that it is no excuse, but I have recently lost my grandmother, and I wasn't myself at all. I really am looking forward to doing rounds with you, though, in hope of gaining your trust. Please don't write me off just yet._

_Sincerely,_

_SM_

_ "_Who is it from?" asked Carrie, the last girl in our room. "Silias, again," I groaned. With that Leena took the note and read it out loud. When she was finished, all the girls sighed. "Why don't you like him?" asked Zada. I really was not expecting this from her. "Because he's an arrogant, toe-rag, isn't that enough reason?" I asked. "His grandma just died," said Zada, " Why don't you just give him a break for once?" I sighed: I guess she was right. I mean, after all what had he ever really done to me? "Fine," I said. She smirked, knowing she had won. Then our attention shifted back to exploding snap which we played until we all went to sleep.

The next morning I was awakened by Leena jumping up and down on my bed. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" she sang. I used my pillow to hit her across the face, and in the same motion, I flipped over and used the pillow to cover my own head. I was too tired to get up. "C'mon, Rosie, you can sleep all you want in History of Magic," said Zada. It was true, Professor Binns wouldn't even notice if I was paying attention. "Rose, seriously, it's your fifth year, you're a top student, a prefect for crying out loud, and you still have never had a boyfriend! You need to look good for your first day back!" "That's not fair, I've had a boyfriend!" I objected. "Who? Xavier Thomas? Rose, you guys went out for a week in third year, and you didn't even hold hands! He doesn't count," Leena went on stubbornly. She had a point. Even Zada had had a boyfriend, and she never really cared about guys. So I got up, without saying a word, and went to the bathroom to wash up. "You need to make sure you look good for Silias," cooed Zada. I forgot, I'd agreed to give him a chance last night, hadn't I? Well, this was definitely going to be a long year.

After over an hour of getting ready (to my friend's approval of course) we left for our class, which according to the schedule, we had with the Slytherins. When we arrived, everything was in chaos. Students looked around with panicked faces and were whispering to one another. I located Nash and Albus and asked what the heck was going on. "Haven't you heard, Professor Binns is missing."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

How could a ghost go missing? He obviously couldn't be sick, or with a family member, or dead. And of all ghosts, Professor Binns had never skipped a day of school in both life and death. Legend has it that one night he died in his sleep, and the next morning he came to teach as a ghost. After all that, how could he just disappear?

After about ten minutes of panic, Headmistress Knott and a few other professors arrived. "If I could have your attention, for a minute," Knott began in her soft, but commanding voice, "due to the fact that we are unable to locate Professor Binns at this time, we will be cancelling the lessons until he returns. We ask that each of you either use this time to study, take up another class, although it will probably be with different houses. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience and hope to find your professor as soon as possible. I will be in my office if you wish to change your schedule today." Without another word she turned and left.

"She must really be worried if she's asking us to change classes already," said Albus. Just then Scorpius came running into the classroom. "Dude, where've you been? " Nash questioned. "I, um, slept in a bit, I was a little tired after, well, you guys know," said Scorpius gesturing to Albus and Nash. That was weird, first Professor Binns goes missing, then Malfoy comes to class late. He never skips class. I decided to butt in, "No, I really don't know, do you care to enlighten me?" "Maybe another time, Rose," he responded curtly, "Anyway, what's gone on here? Where's everyone going?" "Didn't you hear? The ghost went missing!" said Leena. "You're joking right? A ghost can't just go missing," he said. He genuinely seemed as if he had no idea. He must worse than I originally thought. I mean, he had to be behind it. He has never been late to a class before. The conversation between my friends went on for a while, but I politely excused myself to go see the Headmistress Knott about my schedule. I can't believe all my friends bought his little act. I don't know what he's up to, but I was going to figure it out.

I was so lost in thought that I guess I didn't hear footsteps coming up behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and instinctively threw my best right hook at my "attacker". When I actually looked, I found McLagen laying on the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I apologized, helping him up. "Wow, Rosie, I knew you didn't like me, but I didn't think you hated me that much," he said somewhat half-heartedly. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to; actually I've been wanting to talk to you about something…." I began. "I've been so lousy to you the past few years, and you did nothing to deserve it. I was wondering if maybe on the next Hogsmead trip, you wanted to maybe get a bite to eat or something." "Really?" he asked doubtfully. "Of course, I was kind of hoping to show you that I'm not as big of a snob as I've been to you recently. After all, we're going to be spending an awful lot of time together." I said. "So, it's not a date then?" he sighed. "We'll see how it goes and then we can decide if it was a date or not," I said. "Okay, well, great! So I'll see you next Saturday then?" his questioned. "Yes." "Well I've got to run and get something for my, so I'll see you later," he said cheerfully. That's when I noticed his eye was starting to turn a nasty purple and black color. "I'm so sorry about that," I said again. "It's okay. It was worth it," he smiled, with his dazzling white teeth and without another word he rushed off.

When I finally made it to the room where Knott's office was, I stood outside realizing that I had not been paying attention when they announced the password to the prefects. I stood there for a while hoping that eventually someone would either come in or out that could help me. Fortunately, someone did: Unfortunately, it was the person who I least wanted to see. "Forgot the password?" Scorpius asked, with mock genuine concern. "No, I just wanted to stare at this lovely wall," I snapped. "Okay, suit yourself," he smirked and whispered the password that opened the passage way. "See ya, around Rose," he taunted. After a second of debating, I sacrificed my pride and hollered for him to wait for me.

Thankfully when we arrived Knott was already prepared for us. "It's a good thing the both of you are here because I wanted to talk to the both of you about something," she started. After a million possibilities ran through my head, she finally responded. "The both of you scored a perfect grades on your potions, history of magic, and defense final exams last year, and got near perfect scores on all of your other tests," she paused as if waiting for some reaction from us. When she got none, she continued. " Normally in this situation, I would be suspicious of cheating, but because I know you two, I know that you would never do that. However, it seems as if you are both not being challenged enough and that is why I have arranged for extra lessons for the both of you with various professors to challenge your abilities, in place of a History of Magic lessons." "What?" we both gawked. The last person I wanted to spend more time with was that bloody Malfoy. "But, Headmistress—" I began. "No objections, now your first class is in two days and I expect you both to be there, if not you will receive detention just as if you were to skip a regular class."

I was shocked, honored, and disgusted all at the same time. Why did it have to be the very person whom I hated most? Why couldn't it be Nash or even Mc Lagen, that I had to spend extra time with? Today, turned out to be a very interesting first day back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: I cannot express how sorry I am that I've taken this long to post this chapter. I got busy with schoolwork and dance and a whole bunch of crazy senior problems and I put this on the back-burner. Please don't hate me and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5

"Now today I am going to be teaching you how to conjure a patronus charm. Do either of you know what the purpose of a patronus charm is?" asked our newest teacher, auror-in-training, and unofficial cousin, Teddy Tonks (or Professor Tonks as he requested that I call him).

While I had dreaded today from the moment that Knott had mentioned our "special training" lessons, it brightened my day to see the familiar blue-haired boy attempting to act like a professional in front of myself and the detestable Malfoy.

"A patronus charm is a charm that creates a visible, yet intangible, positive energy force that acts as a shield against unfriendly creatures such as Dementors and Lethifolds," Malfoy responded, with a slight satisfactory smirk.

"Very good, Malfoy," Teddy praised, while trying his best not to look surprised. "Is there anything other uses for patronuses besides shielding their caster?" Malfoy looked stupefied. I, on the other hand, calmly raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"A patronus, in its' corporeal form, can be used as a means of quick communication. It was a technique invented by Albus Dumbledore during the First Wizarding War, and was exclusive knowledge to members of the Order of the Phoenix. It was used as a way of contacting others to show that their intentions were pure, being that only those with pure intentions can cast a patronus."

"Nicely put, Ms. Weasley," Teddy responded while Malfoy glowered at me. I returned the smirk he had given me earlier, feeling proud that I knew something that he hadn't a clue about.

"Ok, now for homework, I want you to list as many experiences as you can think of where you were completely happy on a piece of parchment, to be turned in at the beginning of class the next time we meet. Any questions?" We both shook our heads no. "Well then, class dismissed."

I ran out of there faster than a seeker who's caught sight of a snitch, eager to be rid of that slimy git. Malfoy, however, stayed; undoubtedly trying to butter Teddy with his nauseating charm. Hopefully Teddy wouldn't fall under the same spell he had used on my cousin, Albus.

I was quickly dragged out of my thoughts by a thud sound followed by a dull pain coming from my forehead. "Dang Rosie, why do you always seem intent on hurting me," I heard a familiar voice say jokingly. A hand reached out to help pull me off the ground.

"Thanks," I said, standing to face Silias. He really was quite attractive when he wasn't being a prat.

"So are we still on for next Saturday?" he asked, still seeming to be in shock of my sudden change of mind.

"Of course, I figured I should give you a chance because you seem to have matured over the summer. I felt really bad when I heard what happened, and I figured this might cheer you up."

"Oh, yeah," he sighed. "I almost forgot about that. But anyway, I have to go meet some people down at the lake, so I'll see you later?"

"You might," I said playfully. With that, I turned on my heel and headed toward the common room.

It was then, that I heard a scream. I followed the sound to an unfamiliar corridor, where four students were standing in a huddle. As I approached, I realized that they were all Gryffindor first years, a girl and three boys. "What in the name of Godric is going on here?"


End file.
